Tutor Me And Love Me HG Version
by Everglot
Summary: Ginny’s been getting bad grades these past few weeks so Dumbledore’s suggests a tutor. Who of all the people will he choose? HarryGinny Verison!
1. Chapter 1

**Tutor Me And Love Me**

**Summary: Ginny's been getting bad grades these past few weeks, so Dumbledore suggests a tutor. Who, of all people, will he choose?**

"Miss Weasley, your test; I wish to have a word with you after class." McGonagall gave her a half-sad, half-stern look as she laid Ginny's paper on her desk, a "P" scribbled on it. Her friend Lyra looked at her with slight pity.

Ginny sighed. Her points had been dropping horribly these past few weeks. She really had no idea why. Maybe she had a lot of things on her mind. All she could do was hope that McGonagall wouldn't take her off the Quidditch team as a consequence.

The bell rang, and everyone quickly gathered their things and cleared the classroom. Ginny lazily packed in her stuff and waited for her Professor.

"Miss Weasley," McGonagall called her forward. Ginny hesitantly walked towards her.

"Miss Weasley, I'm sorry to have to inform you that your grades have been suffering these past weeks. I'll have to discuss what to do with the Headmaster. You can come by his office at 9 pm."

Ginny sighed deeply and nodded.

"Do you have any idea what's been causing your low marks?" McGonagall inquired slowly.

Ginny stared at her feet and shook her head. She wasn't about to pour her heart out to Minerva McGonagall.

"Very well then; you may go, Miss Weasley. You are dismissed." McGonagall studied Ginny while she walked out the door and sighed, shaking her head.

"So now I probably have to quit the Quidditch team, or get myself a damn tutor!" Ginny had told Lyra and Oricarn the whole story.

The two girls looked at Ginny with sympathy. "Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry; but-"

"I know, I know. Just don't tell me 'I told you so,' ok?"

Ginny groaned and buried her head under her pillow. They were in their dorm in Gryffindor Tower.

"Can't you guys volunteer to tutor me? Please?" Ginny gave the girls her puppy dog eyes and pushed out her bottom lip.

Lyra laughed at her. "That's if you need one, ok? Besides, we would be gossiping down all of Hogwarts instead of studying…"

Ginny nodded. "Hey, what time is it?"

"It's 9 pm."

Ginny gasped and jumped out of her bed. "Damn! I'm late! I was supposed to be in Dumbledore's Office at nine! Damn it! I'll see you guys later!"

She ran out the door and practically missed all the stairs on the staircase when she jumped down. She was out of the Gryffindor common room within seconds.

She sprinted down the stairs but she didn't see the person who was coming around the corner.

"Oomph!" Ginny and the person landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"For Merlin's sake, watch where you're going!" the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy sneered at her.

_Real smooth; bumping into Malfoy was just what I needed._

"Thanks a lot, Weasley. Thanks to you I've got crease marks on my clothes. I won't bother sending the bill; that'd deplete all your savings anyway." Malfoy sneered as he recognized her.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ginny quickly composed herself and ran past Malfoy to Dumbledore's office.

She quickly whispered the password and the statue jumped aside. She waited with baited breath as the stairs moved up to his office, and lifted her hand to knock; the door clicked open as she did, and Ginny popped her head through the opening to see if anyone was there.

"Miss Weasley, I was expecting you."

Ginny entered the room. Her face was still slightly flushed from running. Dumbledore offered her a seat, and she took it.

"I presume you have an idea as to why you are here?" he started.

Ginny nodded and bowed her head guiltily.

"Sir? If I may," Ginny questioned and Dumbledore nodded, "Please don't take me off the Quidditch team! I'll do anything; I'll even-"

"Miss Weasley, you have nothing to worry about," Dumbledore gave her a warm smile. "You're getting extra lesson with a tutor."

Ginny almost cheered out loud, but bit her lip to control herself.

"The tutor lesson will start immediately, and they will take place 4 times a week, on Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's and Sunday's. In consequence, these classes will start tomorrow. There will be more lessons applied if there is an exam approaching. All lessons start at 9pm sharp, and it will be up to the tutor when the time has ended. It will be up to you to inform him what you should be studying, and where you need extra help."

"Him? It's a he? Who's my tutor?" Ginny asked fretfully.

"Your tutor is Mr. Potter."

**The Next Day:**

Ginny had been grouchy ever since the crack of dawn. The only thing that was going through her mind was,_ Harry Potter is my tutor. Harry Potter is my tutor._

"GINNY!" someone screamed into her ear.

Ginny startled and looked around confused. "God…Lyra! What is it?"

"We've been asking you about the meeting with Dumbledore for the past hour or so," Lyra exclaimed.

Ginny groaned. She really didn't feel like telling Lyra and Oricarn who her tutor was. She was far to embarrassed.

Ginny let out a childish puff.

"Oh! Come on Ginny! Tell me! Who's your tutor? Is he nice? Oh-oh my Gods don't tell me it's Weatherbee! Oh! What if you-"

"Oricarn calm down. It's no that fun. Trust me…" she sighed.

"Come on, he can't be that bad."

"Is Harry Potter a good thing, then?"

Lyra and Oricarn's squeals of excitement were loud enough to resonate throughout Hogwarts' halls. Ginny rolled her eyes at the pair.

"Yeah, Dumbledore assigned me to Harry. The lessons start today."

Lyra and Oricarn got that 'I'm so sorry, but it's so funny' look in their eyes.

Ginny rolled her eyes at that. "Let's just go to dinner, ok? Then I can share my last honor with Hermione before I die."

"Why would you die, Ginny?"

"Ooh! Maybe she's falling on Potter!" Lyra winked at her whilst Oricarn burst into giggles.

"You two are not being very supportive!" Ginny glared at them.

"Love, if Harry freaking Potter was my tutor, only the Gods above know what I would do to him. Have you seen that arse?!" Oricarn exclaimed.

"Oricarn!" Ginny admonished. "Well, not everyone wants to grope poor Harry!"

"Poor Harry? That's pure lust and mystery mingling deep inside, waiting to burst free." Oricarn giggled at her.

"Sure, Ori, and you'll be the one to free that vicious animal that's bubbling up in him?" Lyra chortled at her.

"If it's the last thing I do then, Merlin is my witness; hell Yes!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her friends as they walked to the Great Hall.

Dinner passed by too quickly for Ginny, and 9 o'clock was coming way too close for her part. It was now 8:30; Ginny decided to walk to the Room of Requirement and wait for her _tutor. _She wanted to at least be early.

She took a seat on the bench and rested her bag of books next to her. She sighed deeply as she awaited Harry's approach. She solemnly hoped that he would fall down the stairs and break his legs.

Ginny tapped her legs up and down impatiently waiting for him. She looked at her watch. It was ten past the hour.

_Harry must've chickened out! Yay! _She thought. Happily, Ginny got up, but soon heard footsteps coming towards her.

She saw Harry walking towards her with his hands buried into his pockets. His emerald green eyes were a little twinkly. He still had his Hogwarts clothing on, but his sleeves were rolled up casually. Ginny could see his muscles pushing through the fabric of his shirt. Ginny felt her mouth water at the sight of his figure.

"Sorry I'm late, Gin; detention ran late." He gave her an apologetic look.

She smiled back. "It's ok; I was actually hoping you didn't show up." She laughed softly and followed Harry into the Room of Requirement.

He laughed at her comment.

Ginny dropped her bags on a chair and turned to look at him. "Now, hurry up and teach me something so I can get out of here!"

"Well, I could teach you a lot of things." He grinned.

"Harry!" Ginny placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look that would make Molly Weasley proud.

"I'm just kidding Ginny; now, what do you want to learn first?" He leaned over the table and stared at her bag.

"I suggest we start with History of Magic." She pulled out her thick book and dropped it on the table.

Harry groaned as he saw the book. "You couldn't start with any other boring topic could you?"

"Well this is my worst subject, so, yeah. And whether you like it or not, _Potter_, you have to do whatever. I. Say." She smirked at him.

"I'll do my best, _Weasley_. Let's just get started with History of Magic," he opened the book while Ginny took her seat.

"Okay, explain to me what exactly you don't understand."

Ginny turned the book and directed Harry to her difficulties.

"Okay, so the reason Orison killed Thereof was of the betrayal of his loved ones during the war and Luma managed to conceive an heir but not of his own blood? That doesn't make sense."

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "It's not about making sense, it's about the facts. Facts never have to make sense. So just do us both a favor and stop speculating if it makes sense or not and just leave it and learn it as it is."

Ginny sighed. "Fine, but that's cruel to kill your own wife and brother. Must be cold blooded at heart." She mumbled that last bit.

"Let's just drop the subject and go to another subject. What else did you bring with you?" Harry asked, nodding at her bag.

Ginny searched into her bag, "Erm... I've got Potions and Transfigurations. How about we start with Potions?" she offered. Harry nodded.

"I thought you sucked at Potions?" she asked curiously.

"Well… no, I don't. Snape just doesn't like me."

He changed the subject, "What Potion are you suppose to make?"

"Draught of Peace."

Harry looked at her. "That's supposed to be easy."

"I know. I just don't know what the hell I'm doing wrong." She sighed.

"Tell me the ingredients, the effects, tell me how to make it and then show me how you make it," Harry inquired.

"Well, the ingredients include powered moonstone and syrup of hellebore; the effects are to calm anxiety and soothe agitation," she looked at Harry while he nodded that she answered correctly.

"Well first you have set up a cauldron with water to boil. Cut some carrots fine and add a piece of moonstone and turn counter clockwise 7 and a half times and then wait exactly 6 minutes before stirring it clockwise 4 times. Then I think you've got to slowly pour the syrup into the cauldron and stir 10 times clockwise and 1 time counters."

"Bravo. Now make me the potion." He commanded.

"Hey! Watch how you talk to me or I'll have to Bat Bogey Hex your pretty face." She warned while he made a face at her.

She then conjured a cauldron and proceeded to make the Potion. The Room of Requirement gave her access to the moonstone and the syrup. She was now cutting the carrots when she heard a cough.

"What?" she looked at Harry confused.

"You're cutting the carrots wrong. They're supposed to be fine not chunks. Here let me show you." Harry stood up and walked behind Ginny. His arms stretched out in front of each of her side, she could feel his breath tickling her neck. She swallowed hard and listened to what Harry started to tell her. Well, she was trying.

"Watch closely," _You're the one to close. But hey who's complaining? _Ginny nodded under his head. "You have to cut them…in…thin small…slices." Harry cut the chunks of carrots into slim tiny bits.

"Give me your hands," she compiled while Harry gave her the knife and held her hands. "You see and feel the way I'm cutting them? That's how you've got to do it." Harry held her hands while they cut the carrots fine. She couldn't help but admire how soft and warm his hands were.

"Now cut the onions for me." He released her hands but remained behind her.

Ginny grabbed the onions and began to cute them fine. She gave a few sniffs and wiped away some tears. Harry sniffled at that. "Oh shut up, it's not that fun. My eyes are burning like hell!" she exclaimed.

"Done!"

Harry looked at the onions and grabbed a handful to get a closer look. Ginny had the ache to push his hands into his face and smirked at the thought.

"You're making progress, I see." Ginny rolled her eyes at his observation. "At least you're learning, now finish the potion." He told her and moved back to the seat behind her.

Ginny felt the chills cover her back when Harry left from behind her and continued to finish her potion. She found it quiet annoying that he took a seat behind her. Only Merlin knew what all he was thinking!

Harry watched Ginny stir the cauldron 10 times clockwise.

He slightly cocked his head to watch the curve of her skirt. He couldn't help it!

**_Mate, don't stare too hard. That's Ron's little sister!_**

_It's not a crime to look you know, besides is Ron here? I thought so…_

_**It's wrong Harry! **_

_You can't deny it that she looks nice…_

_**Well fine she does, but stop watching her you perv!** **I don't even know why you signed yourself up to be her tutor anyway when Dumbledore asked you!**_

_Oh come on! Besides, better Ginny than Lavender! It's not like I haven't noticed Ginny all these years. Ah! She's finished…_

Ginny poured the potion into a vial and handed it to Harry. "Finished!" she exclaimed happily. He took the potion and smelled it.

"Do you also know the effects of it if it's made wrong?" he questioned.

"Erm…no what is it?"

"Well for starters, the person who drinks it will not be calmed or any sense, but for some reason, you get a serious outbreak of boils on your skin." Ginny grinned at that "And that question will somewhat be in the exam," he informed her.

Ginny nodded and she quickly wrote that down on a parchment.

"_Scourgify_" Harry cleaned up Ginny's cauldron. "You want the potion or throw it away?" Harry asked her.

She waved it off and Harry vanished the bottles of potions.

"Well it's getting late, so I suggest you return to your dorm for your beauty sleep." Harry smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You have to give me a pass, or else I'll get detention."

"What will I get in return if I give it to you?" Harry moved closer to her, smirking.

_Well I'll be damned. Is Harry Potter **flirting **with me?_

"I'm sorry if I don't fall for your charm, Harry. Now, give me the pass." She held her hand out while Harry reached into his pocket and gave it to her.

"See you on Friday, Harry." She flipped her hair in his face and walked out the Room of Requirement. Once she was round the corner she made a sprint towards the Gryffindor common room to tell her friends how it had gone.

"This is going to be interesting…" Harry murmured to himself.

Ginny softly closed the door behind her and tip-toed her way to the bed. She looked at Lyra and Oricarn's beds. They were empty.

"_Lyra!"_ she whispered fiercely and scanned the room for her friends.

Before she knew it Ginny was being held down on her bed by two giggly girls. "What the– Oricarn, get your heavy self off of me!" Ginny squirmed under Oricarn.

"Did you kiss him?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"What happened?"

"Did you catch a glimpse of his bum?"

"Oricarn!"

"What? It was just a question!"

"If you two would release me, then I will be glad to tell you the whole story! But I find that impossible since one girl has my hand held down and another is sitting on my back, which I would like to have for another 50 years!" Ginny interrupted them.

Oricarn jumped off of poor Ginny's back and Lyra let her hands go. Both of them were curiously waiting for the new gossip news.

Ginny straightened her skirt and sat on her bed, Lyra and Oricarn following. "Well?"

"Well what? We simply studied..." Ginny shrugged.

"What kind of studying?" Oricarn urged, Lyra giggled.

"Not everyone has a sexual corrupted mind like your Ori…studying as in studying with books. And no he didn't kiss me or anything but…I did see his bum!"

The girls squealed with delight. Oricarn gave a deep _rawr _at Ginny who laughed.

"Well...was it…you know... any good? The sight... I mean..." Lyra asked carefully.

Oricarn giggled at that, which made Lyra turn a shade of red.

Ginny smirked and Oricarn gasped and waved her hands excitedly and squealed. "Ooh! Let me see if I can describe it; round, _tight,_ has a good grip-"

"Oricarn! Don't tell me you've tried to grope Harry! Ginny admonished.

"Ginny!" Oricarn said half pleadingly "I can't help it that I have a butt-fetish!"

They all laughed at that. "Oh! And he has warm hands. He helped me chop up some carrots." she winked at Oricarn.

"Well, a man who can cook, has a nice bum, is in good physical shape…_sigh_…"Oricarn went of into Harry Potter wonderland while Ginny snorted at her.

"So when are you meeting up with him again?" Lyra questioned. Lyra was, thank Gods, the calm, shy, mysterious, sometimes even mischievous one. Oricarn was more wild and bold and outgoing.

"Erm…Friday. Maybe this tutoring thing won't be so bad after all." Ginny looked at Lyra, who nodded.

"Hey, let's get Oricarn out of I-Love-Harry Potter-world and go to bed, hmm?"

"With pleasure." Ginny gave Oricarn a slap on the cheek, who gasped and glared at Ginny.

"Go sleep in your own bed and dream about Harry! Night Lyra and Ori!" Ginny quickly changed into her pajama dress and buried herself into her warm sheets. It was the beginning of November and there was already a two-inch layer of snow outside.

Ginny heard her friends bid her goodnight and sighed. _Harry Potter is my tutor_. A small smile formed on her lips, and Ginny turned around for a good, warm sleep.


	2. We Can Do It

Ginny jammed her fork into her bacon and propping it in her mouth. Her memory drifted of to the events of last night. Ok, she had to admit it wasn't that bad after all that worrying. She actually thought Harry would be shy or quiet not the bold and outgoing Harry she saw.

She sighed and looked at her watch; lessons would start in about fifteen minutes. She decided to get a head start. She wasn't in the mood for Ori's special interrogation of more details of last nights events. She quickly bid her friends goodbye and headed of to the Transfiguration class.

---------------------------------------

Harry, Ron and Hermione had Potions the first hour. A way to shake the sleep off of you; Ron called it. Snape wasn't what you called a morning person; the man would eat you alive if you even sneezed.

"Hurry up and sit!" Snape barked at the students who came in; some even scurried to their seats.

The trio quickly took their seats and took out their books.

"Did I say you can take out your books?" Snape glared at the class who looked confused and started shoving the books back into their bags.

"Did I say to put them back?" Snape drawled smirking.

Some students glared and silently cursed at Snape.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. They nodded.

"Read page 118 to 130." There were protests flying around the room. "Now!" Snape snapped at them.

"Since you're clearly enjoying reading that…I want a 3 foot essay on my desk my Monday." More groans and protests came.

"If you like I can move it to Friday since it will be much more convenient." Snape challenged them to say one more words and only the Gods above knew that he would do as he planned.

"Great, a 3 foot essay and I have to tutor someone." Harry groaned.

Hermione who heard his statement looked at him funny. "You signed yourself up to be a tutor? Why?"

Harry looked at then who was busy telling a few Ravenclaws off and turned back to Hermione. "I didn't Dumbledore asked me to. What was I suppose to do. Tell the greatest wizard of them all I couldn't and it wasn't that much of a big deal?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well now you're stuck with one and it's your own fault. Who did he assign you to anyway?"

Harry opened his mouth hesitantly but Snape came strolling over their direction and they quickly buried their heads in their books.

Harry mouthed to Hermione that he would tell her later.

---------------------------------------

"If I read one more thing about Potions my head will explode!" Oricarn huffed and through her Potions book threw the window. She heard a squeaking sound when she heard her book connect with an object.

"Oricarn! You hit Ginny's bird. Poor Errol, he's already so old." Lyra told the brunette, who just waved it off and conjured back her book.

Moments later the family bird came stumbling in, landing on Ginny's bed with a puff and giving Oricarn a dirty look. He knew it was her book.

"Sorry Errol dear, didn't mean to hit you." She threw a treat at the owl.

Ginny walked out on the bathroom meeting Errol on her bed with a package and a letter. "Hey Errol, rough trip? You can rest here until you're ready to go." She told the owl while detaching the items from its leg.

"Who's it from? Your Mum again?" Lyra asked. Ginny nodded. "There's a letter here for Ronnie-kins too. I'll bring that later let me see what worries Mum has for me this week."

Ginny tore open the seal of the letter, pulled it out and began to read.

_Ginny dear,_

_Your father and I hope you're doing well. I sent you an extra jumper; it's getting colder. I've got some bad news although. Unfortunately you're staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. It's much too dangerous to travel with the Hogwarts Express and Dumbledore thought it would be safer._

_Don't worry, your brother, and Harry will be stay as well. I don't know if the Grangers want Hermione to stay._

_Your brother Charlie has sent both you and Ronald some gifts and please don't hex them this time. The last time you put a foolish charm on him; it took Madam Pomfrey a week to get him from stop tripping over his own feet._

_With love,_

_Mum_

"You're staying for the holidays? Well if you're staying I'm staying too." Lyra announced. Lyra always stayed with Ginny if she stayed for the holidays. She also had two older brothers and a little brother. When it came to brothers, she new exactly how Ginny felt in some ways. They were each others long lost sister.

Oricarn sighed "Well sins you two are staying here I guess I don't have much of a choice. Mum wouldn't mind missing me this year with all the terror going around the Wizarding world."

"And who said you two were good for nothing!" Ginny laughed. "Thanks you guys, at least I don't have to stick with the golden trio."

"And Harry"

"Yes, how could I forget Harry?" Ginny rolled her eyes at Oricarn and walked over to Arnold who was sleeping on her pillow in a bundle of pink fluff.

The pygmy puff purred into Ginny's hand and jumped up on her shoulder and started rubbing his soft fur against her neck which made Ginny giggle.

"Aww first love at first sight." Lyra cooed and rubbed Arnold with her finger; who purred and leapt into Lyra's hand.

"Hey, did you get to tell Hermione about Harry being your tutor?" Oricarn questioned.

Ginny shook her head. "She said she had to do some research for Ron and Harry. I don't think I should tell her though."

"Why?" Lyra looked up from playing with Arnold.

Ginny shrugged and dropped herself onto her bed. "She'll probably tell me that I should take this very seriously or lecture me about my bad grades."

Lyra and Oricarn nodded. They both knew how Hermione could be when it came to school and grades.

"Are you going to tell your brother?" Lyra asked her.

Ginny snorted. "No way, he doesn't bother with me unless I've got a new boyfriend."

"Talking about boyfriends; whatever happened to the tall dark and handsome Dean?" Oricarn grinned at Ginny.

She gave a mocking gasp "Why, Ori, you're dawdling on your gossip. It's been over since last month, hence the bad grades."

"Last month? Why haven't any of you informed me of this! When I come back from my _sources _then you will let me know why I've missed this information!" Oricarn stomped out of the room to her _sources._

Ginny and Lyra shook their heads. "She's giving Lavender Brown competition in Hogwarts for gossip queen."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Ooh! Lyra weren't we planning on dying our hair this weekend? Do you know what colour you're going to do yours?"

Lyra made a humming noise "Yeah, since my hair is already black I'm going to dye it dark brown; it brings out my eyes." She batted her eyelashes at Ginny.

"It really would look pretty; brown hair and violet purple eyes. You'll give the Ravenclaws a run for the money!" Ginny laughed when Lyra smacked her on her arm

"Well what colour are you doing yours?" Lyra asked whilst she threw Arnold up in the air and catching him. The Pygmy Puff was purring the life out of him.

"Hmm... you know how my hair is a trademark. I hope it's not a curse that my hair is stuck this colour forever. But if it works I think I'm going to put some gold and brown streaks in it." Ginny smiled at the sight of how it will look.

"Are we doing it muggle style?" Lyra asked mischievously.

"You know it, we've got all the stuff right?" Ginny looked at Lyra who nodded and dived in her trunk to show her the boxes. "Good, are we cutting each other hair this time too?"

Lyra nodded. "We'll do it magically. Only Merlin knows what the outcome will be if we try it with a scissors."

Ginny cringed. "Deal."

"Oh and Ginny are you going ice skating with me Saturday morning? Then I could finally teach you how to make a decent flip." Lyra grinned.

Lyra's mother was an ice skater and was also quiet fond of Muggle stuff like Ginny's dad so she decided she would teach Ginny how to ice skate.

"Sure I'll come. Maybe we can convince Oricarn to come and that we won't through snowballs at her face this time."

Lyra laughed. "Ok, I'm getting up a ridiculous hour mind you."

"Oh? What time? I thought we always got up at six." Ginny could remember Lyra waking her up at six just to go ice skating.

"We're- well I'm leaving at five thirty." Lyra laughed at Ginny's dark look.

"I can't back out now, can I?" Ginny sulked when Lyra shook her head.

"Well we both know that Oricarn will have a fit if we wake her up at five, so it's just the two of us!" Ginny stated.

"Ori needs her beauty sleep or she'll be giving some angry Veela's competition." The both laughed at that. Oricarn wasn't what you called a pleasant sight when she missed her beauty sleep.

Lyra looked at her watch. "It's time for lunch. Are we going to the Great Hall or staying here?"

"Erm... here. We could always sneak into the kitchen for food." Ginny offered.

Lyra smiled and pulled out a big bag from her trunk and rested it on Ginny's bed. "I knew these would come in handy."

Ginny leaned over the bag, "What all have you got in there?"

"Oh just: Acid Pops, blood-flavoured lollipops, Canary Cream, Chocoballs, chocolate, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, exploding bon-bons, Fizzing Whizbees, Fudge Flies, Ice Mice, Jelly Slugs, Pepper Imps, Peppermint Toads, Sugar quills, Ton-Tongue Toffee, Toothflossing Stringmints and plenty more."

Ginny gaped at her. "Lyra, how in the bloody world did you get this?" Ginny dived into the bad pulling out a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

Lyra shrugged and pulled out some exploding bon-bons "My uncle Thackery gave them to me for my birthday last summer."

"I love your uncle! Are you sure we're not related. Maybe he forgot his long lost niece!" Ginny inquired whilst propping her mouth with a bean.

"This is so unhealthy. Should we call Ori maybe she wants some too." Ginny asked and took a chocolate frog.

"Of course I want some!" Oricarn exclaimed entering the room. "I'm going to start getting suspicious with you two for not telling me stuff and when I do- oeww Drooble's Best Blowing Gum!" Oricarn quickly forgot her complaining and attacked a pack of Gum.

"Well, bon appetite." Lyra stated, pulling out a case of butterbeer.

"This will come back and bite us in the bum, no wait our thighs!"

---------------------------------------

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall for dinner and took their seats next to Neville who was currently chatting with Seamus about Herbal plants.

Hermione had already busied herself in the Daily Prophet whilst Ron started to talk to him.

"Hey, what's this I've heard about you being a tutor? I didn't know you were that smart." Ron looked at him seriously.

Harry snorted at his statement. Why did everyone think he was stupid? "Dumbledore asked me ok? And I'm not that thick you know... I'm smarter than you."

Ron was to busy stuffing a piece of chicken in his mouth to answer but rolled his eyes.

Harry felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned around to see Ginny smiling up at him. "Hey Harry, I just came to ask how late the Quidditch training is going to start?"

"Hey Ginny, We're starting after dinner so don't be late. Oh, before I forget I'll send you a letter later on to tell you when to meet me ok?" Harry informed he quietly so that nor Ron or Hermione could hear.

Ginny looked grateful for that. She didn't want her brother or Hermione to know she needed a tutor, was failing classes and that the tutor was Harry.

"Ok, I'll leave my window open for Hedwig. Seeya Harry! Oh Ron before I forget; Mum sent Errol with a box from Charlie I'll give it to you as soon as possible." An evil grin crept upon her lips and she turned around and went back to Lyra and Oricarn who looked to be in a fierce debate.

Ron muttered something about 'partial Slytherin' when she walked off.

Dinner was ending and Dumbledore gracefully got out of his chair. The room immediately fell silent and all turned their attention to him; except the Slytherins of course.

"I have an announcement to make and it's not pleasant." Students groaned. "The trip to Hogsmeade this Saturday has been cancelled and moved up to next Saturday before the holidays. We had suspicions that Lord Voldemort planned an attack."

Most of the students held in their breath when Voldemort's name was mentioned; Dumbledore for once had the urge to roll his eyes at the students.

"Ah! Before I send you off to bed," Dumbledore leaned in seriously to eyes the Great Hall. "Who ate my last Sherbet Lemon?"

There were snorts and giggles flying throughout the Great Hall. They all knew how serious Dumbledore was when it came to his precious Sherbet Lemons.

"The thief will be caught! No one gets away with eating my last Sherbet Lemons! Now off to bed!" Dumbledore gave them a twinkly glare as they left.

Ginny found herself first person out the door. She knew she had eaten the last Sherbet Lemon but it was just sitting there all so lonely. What was she suppose to do? Leave it?

"Ginny wait up! I swear I burnt off those sweets trying to catch you." Lyra came running at her out of breath with Oricarn in tow.

"I ate Dumbledore's last Sherbet Lemon!" she blurted out guiltily.

"Wait, you're telling me that we followed you out the Great Hall running just to know that you ate Dumbledore's last freaking Lemon Drop?!" Oricarn cried hysterically.

"Sorry Ori, let's just go back to the common room I've got Quidditch practise anyways."

"Oh! That means Harry ogling! We're coming!" Oricarn pulled Lyra by the arm and dragged her up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"_We_? There are no _we_ in this! Oricarn stop!"

---------------------------------------

"Oricarn, give me the Omniocular! I want to see too!" Lyra pulled the Omniocular from Oricarns prying eyes and looked to see what Ginny was doing in Quidditch practise. She ignored the huff from Oricarn.

"Oh just use your eyes!" Lyra scoffed and Oricarn started squinting.

--

Ginny flew around the Quidditch pitch freely and let the wind blow her hair away whilst she felt the cool breeze. She sighed. She'd always liked being in the air. Ice skating came after flying. She really didn't notice that everyone was done with their warming up rounds and she was their riding around in her broom.

"Hey Ginny, when you're ready to stop making out with the air, just let me know." Harry yelled at her.

She snapped out of her thoughts and rushed down to the ground over to her team mates were standing; all grinning like idiots. Ginny smiled. "I think I'm done giving the air my love. Let's start."

She could hear Lyra and Oricarns laughter from the stands. She gave them a rude hand gesture.

"If Mum could've seen that." Ron smiled deviously at Ginny who rolled her eyes.

"Ok, you know the drill. Ginny and Ron pick teams and let's start the match. Hey Oricarn you're the commentator." Oricarn was obviously thrilled with the fact that Harry just talked to her.

"Sure thing Harry." She yelled back dreamily.

Ginny burst into laughter and she could've sworn she saw Oricarn taking off her shoe to throw at her.

"Lyra you're coach!" Harry yelled at her whilst Lyra nodded and fetched a broom to begin.

"Okay," Lyra said flying. "And boys; play nicely I want to see a clean match!" She did her best Madam Hooch imitation and through the Quaffle in the air, barely managing to escape the wrath of the player's when they went to attack the Quaffle.

Ginny was teamed up with Demelza, Cormac and Katie whilst Ron had Harry, Alicia and Andrew. She was seeker with Harry, Demzela and Andrew; Beaters, Alicia and Katie; Chasers and Ron and Cormac; Keepers.

She found herself breaking few vocal cords yelling at Cormac.

"I want to see everybody sweating or else we're doing fifty push-ups with the quaffles!" Harry bellowed at them.

"It looks like Katie has the Quaffle and she's heading towards Ron who's keeping…come on Katie kick his scrawny little-"

"Oricarn!" Lyra admonished.

"Hey, you watch your game coach, you just missed a foul!" Oricarn poked her tongue out at Lyra who quickly turned her attention to the game.

Katie managed to score 5 goals and Demelza three, Alicia scored twice and Andrew 6 in the past half hour. The score was 90-100 for Ron's team and Ginny still hadn't had any sign of the snitch; thank god neither did Harry.

She circled around the pitch in search for the snitch. It was getting darker so it was harder to see.

"Cormac, that's a foul for Flacking!" Lyra cried out at Cormac as she bellowed her whistle.

Cormac flew over to Lyra, got off his broom heatedly and stalked over to her.

Lyra wasn't going to get told off by Cormac McLaggen anytime soon. "If you say one word to me I swear you'll be washing the towels of the after matches for a lifetime while you're on Hogwarts! If you just play to the rules then you shouldn't come complaining to me AND if you so what sneeze; you're going into those locker rooms! Do I make myself clear?"

Cormac was completely baffled. He always knew Lyra to be quiet and shy but now cursing at him. Although everyone was as shocked as he.

"I'm sick of you and you're complaining if you violate the rules and act as if you did nothing wrong and the fact that you think you can do a better job ruling the Quidditch team than Harry! If you didn't have that much of an ego then I would've considered going out with you! Damn prat!" Lyra breathed harshly and flew on her broom.

Cormac was 6 colours of red by the time Lyra was done yelling at him. He quietly got on his broom and let Ron's team get the penalty.

-------------------------------

Ginny's team won with 150-120. She was proud of herself. She managed to catch the snitch from Harry. She quickly packed in her stuff and walked outside; Lyra and Oricarn were waiting on her.

Ginny closed the locker room and walked over to Lyra who was in an argument with Oricarn again when she felt something nudge her. She turned around to see Harry with damp hair, smiling at her.

"Hey Ginny, I decided not to send Hedwig. Meet me at the Room of Requirements; it doesn't make sense to change the time schedule or place. I know you've got that Potions exam coming and Divination so bring those books." Harry informed her.

Ginny nodded. "Ok, so, you've been checking my schedule? I didn't know you were that interested in me _Potter_."

"Don't flatter yourself just yet Ginny. Hey, are you going to Hogdsmeade next weekend?" Harry looked at her.

Ginny bit her lip. He surely didn't mean it as in a date right? It wouldn't be that bad if he did. "You mean as a date?"

Harry smiled slightly and shrugged. "No, just to meet up. I'm planning on giving the two lovebirds a little time together; I have a plan."

Ginny looked mischievously at him, "Well then, I'm in! Just let me know what time and when. I gotta go now. See you later Harry!" she waved him off and ran to Lyra and Oricarn.

Harry gazed at the ceiling of his dorm. He knew why he asked Ginny to go to Hogsmeade and he knew why he volunteered to be her tutor. He just didn't want to admit it.

Harry would catch himself staring at Ginny, laughing when she laughed, frowning when she frowned getting mad when she got mad, but then he would secretly hex the people who caused it.

He was even ashamed of himself for getting jealous at Arnold when the pygmy rubbed his fur against her.

He wished he could curse her. Curse her for making him feel that way and the dark cringes that formed under his eyes. He knew she was Ron's little sister but she sure didn't act it. He decided he would just flirt with her and have fun. He could handle that. Yeah, sure he can.


	3. Ice Skating and Hair Do's

**Tutor Me And Love Me**

**Summary: Ginny's been getting bad grades these past few weeks so Dumbledore's suggests a tutor. Who of all the people will he choose?**

Chapter 3: Ice Skating and Hair Do's

"Ginny! Wake up!" a voice whispered.

Ginny grumbled some vulgar words at the person and turned over. The person gave a low growl and smacked her arm.

"Lyra? Is it already Saturday?" she croaked.

"Yes, now come on its five am. You've got a half a hour to get ready." Lyra informed her and heaved off Ginny's sheet.

Ginny let out a groan. Why did she agree to go ice skating with Lyra?

"Ok, I'm getting up," she picked up her sheet and pulled it back over her. "In five minutes."

"If your head touches that pillow I will throw fresh lake water over you!" Lyra threatened.

Ginny grumpily got up and walked over to the bathroom muttering something about 'evil friend' and 'large circles under my eyes'. Ginny came out in the green jumper her Mum send to her, a pair of long jeans, a thick coat, a scarf Fred and George bought for her and some gloves.

About 20 minutes later Ginny and Lyra quietly made their way down the Hogwarts staircases and out the Entrance Hall.

They squinted their eyes from the new light and walked arm-in-arm to the lake.

They inhaled the fresh morning scent.

They sky was half dark half light, there were no birds singing but it was completely silent.

"Amazing how quiet it is in the morning." Lyra told her once the approached the lake.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, it's a nice place to be for peace. Although I don't think I look so peaceful at the moment."

Lyra chortled, "You don't look that bad Ginny."

Ginny snorted. She would've probably given Voldemort a heart-attack if he saw her now; bags under her eyes and a very dishevelled figure.

Lyra transfigured their shoes into ice-skates and stepped on the ice. She beckoned for Ginny to come; who was far to busy holding her balance.

"Take my hand Ginny." Lyra offered Ginny her hand while Ginny took it and stepped on the ice.

"I think I need to do a bit of warming up." Ginny added. She clutched onto Lyra's hand as she began pulling them for circles around the lake.

"Hey Ginny, I'm going to let you go now." Lyra looked at Ginny who nodded in union.

Ginny stumbled, slipped, broke out into splits before she got used to being on the ice again and found her balance.

She turned her skates so that she glided backwards and made circles of eights on the ice. She heard a distant noise and saw Lyra clapping at her. She grinned at her cheekily and turned back in front and glided over to her.

"Hey, are you going to teach me how to do that jump spin thingy or what?" She made a sharp stop causing snow of the ice to fly in Lyra's face.

Lyra coughed out the snow bits. "Sure, look at me first. Then I'll explain it to you, ok?"

Ginny nodded and watched Lyra skate round in circles; every corner she increased her speed before cutting through halfway and sprinting towards the middle. She bowed her knees slightly and leap into the air. Ginny watched closely as she crossed her arms and made three whole turns before landing perfectly on the ice with one leg halfway up; skating backwards.

Ginny gave Lyra a standing ovation with cheering and all. Lyra bowed gracefully as she skated towards Ginny.

"That looks easy." Ginny exclaimed. Lyra snickered slightly.

"Well it's not. Trust me. Well, did you see how I bent my knees before I did the jump?" Lyra instructed whilst Ginny nodded.

"Ok, well that increases the height how far I jump. You've got to make speed before you jump. You're going to try the axel. In a typical single axel, a skater initiates the jump facing forward, launches the jump from the left forward outside edge, completes 1 and a half rotations in the air, and lands travelling backward on the right backward outside edge. Got it?" Lyra asked.

Ginny pursed her lips and nodded. "Ok, I'll try. Wish me luck. And can you conjure a cushion underneath me if you see me falling? Don't want to get a bruised bum."

"Sure thing, now get out there!" Lyra pushed her out on the ice.

Ginny started circling round the edges of the lake; increasing her speed with every step. She made a half turn and glided towards the centre. She could see Lyra's with crossed fingers looking hopeful for her. She then bowed her knees slightly and launched up into the air. Ginny was much to delighted about the fact that she got into the air to remember that after she made the turn, she had to land.

She squealed with delight but the smile on her face slowly faded when she connected back with the ground, slipped and sledded back.

Lyra came rushing over to her; she had an amused look on her face. "Well at least you did it, but next time, remember that you have to land, and now try it again!" Lyra offered her hand and pulled Ginny up.

"Hey, where was that pillow I asked for? I think I broke my tailbone." Ginny croaked and rested her hand on her lower back.

Lyra had already glided back to the side and was making gestures for Ginny to hurry up.

"Hey, don't rush me! Who's the one with a purple bum? I thought so!" Ginny scolded.

She saw Lyra roll her eyes and put her hands on her hips. Ginny started gliding slowly again around the edges. She did that for about 3 rounds until she started to recover from the pain and increased her speed again. She had to bottle up some Gryffindor courage for the jump; it had been pretty painful when she landed.

Ginny turned towards the centre of the lake, bowed her knees, and leapt into the air. She twirled around in the air; before she knew it she hit the ground and glided backwards. She gasped and started racing towards Lyra who met her halfway.

"You did it!" Lyra hugged her tightly. Ginny was smiling so much it hurt!

"Wait till Ori sees this!" Ginny exclaimed.

Lyra laughed at her. "Give me your hands." Ginny complied and then Lyra crossed their hands.

They started twirling around in circles holding onto each other. Ginny saw Lyra making witty faces at her. Ginny laughed and returned the act. If anyone had seen them they would've thought that they were nuts. These were one of the moments that Ginny would cherish.

---

It was now a little after dawn. They had decided to sit on the bench close to the lake and talk some girl-stuff.

"I can't believe you're going out with Cormac McLaggen!" Ginny exclaimed. "How could you stand him?"

Lyra smiled shyly. "Oh, come on, he's not that bad! Besides, he's not that bossy or anything, he's actually kind of…sweet and romantic." Lyra blushed at her last words.

Ginny smiled wickedly. "Well good for you. Thank God I'm still single."

"Not for long." Lyra added.

Ginny shot her a confused look. "What do you mean; 'not for long'?"

Lyra leaned into her suspiciously. "I've seen the way you look at Harry, Ginny."

Ginny looked away distractedly. "I don't know what you're talking about Lyra."

Lyra smirked. "Sure you don't. Now tell me how the classes went yesterday!"

Ginny sighed. "Fine…"

----

_**Flashback: Friday's Tutoring Classes**_

"Harry!" Ginny moaned. She was getting sick of Divination.

"Stop being so thick and just listen to me. You know what…Let's go." Harry got up and pulled Ginny with him. She could see he was slightly irritated.

"Harry, where are you taking me? I have a right to know as a hostage! Harry, I swear I'll scream!" Ginny warned while being dragged by Harry.

"Oh, keep your knickers on. We're going to the Astronomy Tower."

"Oh…"

They walked up the steep spiral staircase until they reached to the top of the tower. Harry walked over to one of the windows and beckoned Ginny over.

She walked over to him and he pointed into the sky. "See, there are Virgo and Leo…"

Ginny saw a blue star (Leo) moving closer onto Virgo, who was the red circle.

"Leo and Virgo are both Zodiac signs. Leo is the Lion and Virgo is the Maiden. You can recognize Virgo it easily; Spica makes it easy to locate Virgo, it can be found by following the curve of the Big Dipper to Arcturus in Boötes and continuing from there in the same curve, you just have to follow the arc to Arcturus and speed on to Spica." Harry explained to her.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "Where the heck is Spica?"

"You see that big green light over there?" Ginny nodded. "Well that's Spica, and all you've got to do is look up from that until you see Virgo's red star…Leo's not to far from there."

"Ahh...Ok. And I thought you were thick." Ginny teased.

Harry glared at her. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Ginny laughed at him. "Come on, let's continue."

"Fine. Well why do you think that Leo's moving towards Virgo?" Harry asked her.

Ginny considered the question for a moment. "Because she wants something from him, right?" Harry nodded.

"Good. In Divination you've got to work with your body and mind," Harry walked behind her and talked in her ear. "Feel what Leo is feeling and tell me…show me."

Ginny looked at Virgo then Leo and turned back to Harry. She looked up into his eyes; which were gazing strongly back.

She swallowed hard and travelled her hands up his chest and rapped them round his neck. She had to stand on her toes a little. Harry soon wrapped his arm around the small of her waist. His breathing was hard when he slowly lowered his head towards hers. Ginny met him halfway and sighed softly when their lips touched.

Ginny moaned when she felt Harry's tongue massaging against her own. She truly didn't imagine that kissing Harry would be this immense. She groaned when he detached his lips from hers.

Both were out of breath and Harry rested his forehead against hers.

"Sorry, for that." Harry sighed.

Ginny smiled softly. "Don't be. I'm not."

Harry unwrapped his arms from her and cleared his throat. "Well, what did you feel? Do you know what Leo wants?"

"Yeah, he's in love with Virgo and wants to go to him. Leo wants it to but he fears for her. There is danger approaching…" Ginny said quietly.

Harry smiled at her. "You're right; there is. You did great Gin. I guess we're done here."

"You know, I don't want to go. It's still early. I have a suggestion." Ginny grinned.

"What?" Harry raised his eyebrow at her.

"Let's sit here and get to know about each other…"

-----

Ginny threw her head back in laughter. "Ok, my turn! Favourite food?"

"Sugar quills," Harry replied, not even hesitating.

"That's not a food, that's a candy."

"You eat it, don't you? Fine...your Mum makes wicked treacle tart."

"Something that's neither candy nor dessert." Ginny smacked his arm slightly.

"You're no fun, you know that?" Harry gave a mocking pout.

Ginny laughed and shied away as he started tickling her. "Just answer the question, Harry."

"_Quiche Lorraine_. My Aunt cooked that once." Harry replied.

"See? That wasn't so hard. My favourite food is mum's chicken and ham pie." Ginny gave a smug smile and pictured it in front of her.

"Favourite band?" Harry asked.

"The Weird Sisters, of course. I went and saw them in Exeter with Bill and Charlie. You?"

"Icarus and the Wings. Icarus Jones has a home in Salisbury and I visited him there." Harry confirmed.

"You mean you actually like that sort of rock music? Merlin, next you'll say you think that Draco Malfoy isn't all that bad!"

Harry snorted. "Good thing I didn't tell you I'm a closet Stone Roses fan, then."

"_What?_"

"Careful, Ginny. Your face might get stuck that way." Harry warned her mockingly.

"Wait, you're not going to tell me you're just joking?"

"I'll have you know I think 'Sally Cinnamon' is an excellent song." Harry sniggered.

"There's no way in hell you're being serious."

"If your face gets stuck that way, I'm filing for another pupil. Favourite Quidditch team?"

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me you're putting me on." Ginny glared.

"Mine's the Falmouth Falcons." Harry ignored her.

"Montrose Magpies, but don't ever tell Ron that. How did you ever come to hear of the Stone Roses?" Ginny continued.

"Favourite Chocolate Frog card?" Harry asked, still ignoring her.

"Wendelin the Weird's; always makes me laugh. Did you hear one of their songs at a club?" Ginny really wanted to know if Harry was fooling her.

"Cliodna, the Irish druid. She winks rather suggestively at me whenever I look at her." Harry chortled.

"Seriously, Harry, how is it possible that you like _that_ Muggle band?" Ginny urged.

"I just do, all right? My Aunt and Uncle had an old radio so I used to listen to it..." Harry told her.

"My world has been completely flipped upside-down now, you know." Ginny looked at Harry coyly.

"Let me flip it again."

"Harry!"

Ginny quickly got up and ran to the other side of the tower. Harry closed her in a corner. Ginny raised her finger at him warningly. Harry smirked and ran towards her. Ginny squealed when he wrapped his arms around her and whirled her around in the air. She automatically wrapped her arms around him.

He couldn't help but notice how pleasant her laughter made him and laughed along with her. Ginny was shredding tears of delight by the time Harry stopped.

"Harry…you've got to stop this!" Ginny laughed. "If you keep this up I might fall in love with you."

Harry stopped laughing and looked at her. "Is that a bad thing then?"

Ginny gazed at him and shrugged softly. "Maybe, maybe not. I'll let you know."

Harry laughed at that and finally let her down.

Ginny walked back over to the corner and sat down, patting the space next to her for Harry to sit next to her, which he of course did.

"So Ginny, tell me. What do you look for in a guy?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked taken back by this answer but thought about it.

"First off, pick-up lines are for bars and hoes." She informed

"Should I write this down?" Harry asked, smiling.

"_Second_," Ginny smiled, "You have to sound like you mean it. Walking up to me and saying, 'Wanna go out?' doesn't have a lot of passion to me."

"Okay," Harry said.

"But, I don't want anything corny, like a fancy dinner with candle light. I like simple things." Ginny said, leaning her head against the wall.

"Like what?"

"Like cuddling," Harry smiled.

"Cuddling? I'll cuddle with you whenever you want," Harry said.

Ginny continued smiling and looked down at the floor. "Um, maybe a flower."

"What kind?"

"A Dandelion," Ginny said.

"What? Those are everywhere!" Harry said. "Why would you want that?"

"Because if you get me a Dandelion, I know that you went outside and got it yourself. Well, I mean, you could Accio one, but you can't go to Hogsmeade and buy me a bouquet of Dandelions." She smiled.

"Okay, okay, you win. Go on. What else do you look for in a guy?" Harry prompted.

"And I like it when a guy is totally normal around me and not some big-shot Mr. I Love Myself." Ginny added.

"Okay, so nothing corny, Dandelions, no pick-up lines, passion, cuddling . . . anything else?" Harry questioned.

"Nah...That's pretty much it." Ginny smiled.

"Do you like me?" Harry blurted out. "I mean- _damn_, um as a friend."

Ginny laughed and leaned back against the couch. "Yeah, I do like you."

Harry whipped around and said, "Really?"

"No," Ginny smiled.

"Weasley!"

"No, Harry, I really do like you." She smiled.

"Prove it," Harry said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Potter, I really like you!"

"How much, then?" Harry asked.

"All the way to that table," Ginny said, pointing to the window in front of them.

Harry laughed and leaned back with her. "I think that you love me all the way to the moon and back."

"I think that you're full of shit." Ginny mocked.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes. "Well, I sure like you all the way to the moon and back."

Ginny didn't respond, so Harry looked over at her. She was openly staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"You're . . . not being corny."

"One point for Harry."

Ginny smiled and stretched her feet out. "Fine, I like you all the way to Astronomy Tower and back."

"The lake and back?" Harry offered.

"The lake and back," Ginny confirmed.

Harry turned and draped his legs over Ginny's stretched out ones. "This much?"

Ginny leaned over and put her face about five inches away from his. "This much."

Harry leaned in closer so their noses were touching and asked softly, "This much?"

Ginny saw Harry close his eyes, so she pressed her nose harder against his, but then suddenly leaning back against the couch once more. "This much."

Harry sighed and laughed. "You're going to kill me."

Ginny looked over at Harry to see him staring down at her hand on the floor. "You have pretty hands, Ginny."

"You have weird taste, Potter."

He looked up at her and smiled, then took her hand in his and laced his fingers through hers. "I like you _this_ much."

Ginny smiled and squeezed her hand really tight. He instantly let go and tried to get his hand back.

"Oh, so _that's_ how much you love me, hah?"

"Ow!" he said, laughing and moaning at the same time.

Ginny let his go and he started to message his hand. "Kiss it and make it feel better?" he pouted.

Ginny picked up his hand and kissed his fingers. "Better?"

Harry nodded.

"At least I didn't tell you that you smell as an insult." He mocked.

"Like what?" Ginny asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hey, we have a couple of inside jokes," Harry pointed out.

Ginny's smile left and she said, "I guess we do."

"And that makes us friends."

"I guess it does."

Harry grabbed her hand again and said, "With benefits?"

"With _respect_," Ginny said, taking her hand back.

"So . . . we're friends who like each other to the lake and back?" Harry said, laughing.

Ginny laughed too and turned towards Harry. "Maybe you are kind of funny."

"Maybe you are kind of right," Harry said.

Ginny laughed and hit him light on the arm. "Don't go on prattish on me again."

"Oh, so you're making up words to describe me? _Prattish?_"

Ginny conjured a table.

Ginny looked up into the sky, "To that table," Ginny smiled.

"Oh, so we're going to start with the table again? Maybe I should move it a little bit further away from you."

"Yeah, like closer to the lake."

Harry laughed and put his feet next to Ginny's on said table. He gave it one big kick, making it almost reach the window. "Hah!"

Ginny turned to Harry with a playful shocked look on her face. "Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!" he said, standing up. He raced over to the window and stuck his tongue out. "What you going to do? Hah? What? What?"

Ginny laughed and ran over to him, almost knocking him over. He took advantage and laced his fingers through hers again, only playing Mercy for real this time.

"Damn, Ginny, you're strong," he said, not wanting to really put any pressure on her.

"Why thank you," she said, twisting her hand around.

"OW! Mercy, mercy!" Harry said loudly. He smiled when she let go and he started ticking her. He attacked her sides first, then going up to her neck and ears.

Harry couldn't believe how ticklish Ginny was. She was like an eel out of water. He had to pin her to him using his arm and one leg to make sure she didn't fall onto the ground laughing. When his hand touched her ear, she completely lost it and tears started streaming out of her eyes.

"Oh my . . . Harry!" she giggled, barely able to breathe. Her laughter was filling the room and Harry was happier than he had been in a really long time. He was making Ginny _cry_, laughing so hard.

He let his hand stop and her giggles softened. He blew slightly on her ear and she started rubbing her ear against her shoulder.

"Do that again, Potter, and die," she said, catching her breath.

"What? Tickling you, or this?" He blew on her ear again and he could tell she was smiling.

"Both," she replied.

He turned her around using his arm and leg that were pinning her. She was about foot shorter than him. Harry was at least 6', and Ginny was always complaining about her 5'3 height.

He lifted her up and her legs automatically, mostly out of protection, settled around his legs.

"Potter, put me down! This isn't funny! No one's lifted me up in years, and I want to keep it that way! I'm falling! I'm slipping! Potter, put me down!" Ginny cried.

Harry just laughed and brought her up to his eye level.

Ginny stopped talking and Harry whispered, "You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

He saw a little red reach her cheeks as she said, "Thanks."

Harry smiled evilly and slid his hand down her back to her bottom. She instantly went into more objections. "Potter, get your hands off my ass! Potter, stop it! Would you? Stop! This isn't funny anymore, Potter! Rape! Rape!"

Harry just laughed and moved his other hand into her hair. "I'm going to fall!" Ginny said.

"Not with my hand there," Harry reminded her.

"Yeah, you could stop that," Ginny said.

"_Make me_," he whispered. He blew on her ear again.

"I'm too tired to fight right now," she replied and she put her head on his shoulder.

"But you were full of energy just moments ago," he said playfully. He pinched her bum and she squirmed around a little bit.

"Do that again and we'll have _another_ problem," he said, teasing her.

"Gross, Potter," she said sleepily.

Harry slowly conjured a couch and walked over to it and sat down. She didn't move over or say any objections when he adjusted her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Cuddling," she whispered.

"Two points for Harry," he smiled, closing his eyes.

"Do you have any Dandelions?" Ginny asked.

"No, sorry," Harry said.

"Oh, I guess you go back to zero," Ginny smiled, trying to get out of Harry's arms.

"You're not going anywhere," Harry said.

Ginny looked up at him and sighed defeated, "I guess so."

"I have passion tonight, right?" Harry asked, twirling her hair in his finger. "And I haven't said any pick-up lines."

"We've made references."

"Okay, now you're just looking for excuses. You can't deny that I have four out of five points," Harry said.

"No, there were six things," Ginny said, snuggling in deeper.

"What was the other one?" Harry asked.

"Actually, there were two. Be yourself and you can't ask me out in public," Ginny reminded him.

"Well, negative one for Ginny. That was only a little corny."

Ginny smiled. "No! I have the same amount of points as you do."

"Passion? Do you have any passion for me at all, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Maybe I do tonight."

"What about tomorrow?"

"What _about_ tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Is this a one-night type of thing?" Harry asked.

"Were you implying, that I'm a whore?" Ginny asked, smiling.

Harry groaned and put his head on the back of the couch. "You're taking everything I say the wrong way, Gin."

"I take it the funny way," she whispered.

"Are you tired?" Harry asked. He stroked her hair.

"Mmm," she said quietly.

"You . . . um, probably want to go back up to your dorm, then. You'd hate me for life if everyone saw you on top of me in the Astronomy Tower."

"On top of you?" Ginny said, snapping out of her tiredness. "You make it sound like I _chose_ to sit like this. You wouldn't let me leave!"

Harry looked at Ginny seriously. "Did you really want to leave? Because if you did, I'm really sorry."

Instantly, Ginny felt bad. "No, I'm- it was- I was just-"

"It's fine, Ginny. I'll see you in the morning," Harry said.

Ginny got up slowly. She stopped and sat back down on his lap. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Ginny," he said.

She leaned in really close so their noses were touching.

"You're not getting away this time," Harry smiled. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pushed their lips together. Ginny could swear that her heart stopped beating for a full three seconds. _I'm kissing Harry, I'm kissing Harry_.

She broke the kiss off and kissed him on the cheek one more time before standing up. "Five points for Harry," she said. Her eyes were a little out of focus and she looked a little dazed.

"Five points for Ginny," he smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning," Ginny said, putting her hand Harry's was a moment ago on her neck.

"Hey, Ginny?" he said as she turned away.

"Yeah?" she asked, facing him.

"Maybe you'd like to have some breakfast with me . . . or maybe we could take a walk around the lake or something . . . tomorrow," Harry said, more nervous than ever about asking her out.

"Six points for Harry," she replied.

Both Harry and Ginny shared secret smiles.

_**End Flashback: Friday's Tutoring Classes**_

----

Ginny was blushing by time she finished telling Lyra the story.

Lyra smirked. "It was rather quick, don't you think? I mean He's only been your tutor for what, like 3 days!"

Ginny blushed. "I know, it's kind of weird. It's going so fast!"

Lyra studied her for a minute. "So what do you tend to do? Were you even expecting it?"

Ginny stared at her hands. "I have no idea what I'm going to do. I mean, we've been talking a lot this year and corresponding so I guess maybe I was expecting this…It's not like I don't want to."

"It's ok, I understand. You can't stop Love." she said dreamily which made Ginny laugh.

Ginny got up and walked back on the ice. She saw a vague figure looming beneath her. She bowed down to get a closer look. She saw a few tentacles and then the head. The Giant Squid waved it's tentacles at her. Ginny grinned and waved back.

"Hey, you up for a race?" she asked the squid who nodded with his huge head.

"Hey, Lyra, you up for a race?"

Lyra looked at her confusedly and Ginny beckoned her over to see the Giant Squid.

"Hey, Bexley." She waved at the squid who attached his tentacles to the ice.

"His name is Bexley?" Ginny asked astonished. Lyra nodded.

"Well then, Sir Bexley of the Lake, will you join us in this race?" Ginny bowed mockingly. The Giant Squid blew a few bubbles and swam to the rim of the lake.

"Well then, on three. One," Lyra bowed slightly for take of. "Two…" Ginny braced herself and put on foot behind her and the Giant Squid seemed to have scrunched up himself as if he was going to pop with speed like a missile.

"Three!"

---------------------------------------

They won from the Giant Squid three times. That was nothing compared to the other 8 times the Squid won.

Ginny and Lyra walked in their dorms laughing. They stifled their laughter as they noticed that Oricarn was still sleeping. It was a weekend so half the castle would probably be awake by ten. It was now a little after eight.

"Hey, Ginny, let's go do our hair now, what do you say about that?" Lyra whispered.

Ginny nodded and walked over to Lyra's trunk and pulled out the two dye boxes.

"Ok, you go get the towels, food, drinks and whatever will keep us entertained. I'll set up the bathroom." Ginny told Lyra who started searching for the towels.

Ginny walked in the bathroom and turned on the light. She enlarged the space between the face bassinet and the shower. She then conjured one of those chairs she had seen in barber shops. The mirror was already huge so that didn't need any changing. She took a moment to fix her hair and admire her reflection in the mirror. She sighed and leaned down on her elbows.

_Maybe I do have pretty eyes._ She thought as she stared into her cinnamon-chocolate eyes.

A moment later Lyra came in with the dye boxes, towels and her bag of sweets (you didn't think it was done?!).

"Ok," she rested the stuff on the bassinet. "Who's going first?"

The girls looked at each other nervously. "Let's flip a coin." Lyra suggested and showed her a muggle coin.

"Heads or Tale?" Lyra offered.

"Tales." Ginny said.

Lyra flipped the coin up in the air, caught in and flipped onto the top of her hand. She sighed. "Tale."

Lyra smiled. "I promise I will not mistreatment your hair. Now give me the box and let's start."

"Wait! I've got to change first. Can't expect me to do this is my nice clothing!"

Ginny walked out of the bathroom and appeared with what looked like an old set of jeans with paint spots on it and a ragged t-shirt. Ginny lazily walked over the chair that Lyra patted and fastened a towel around her neck.

Lyra opened the box and put on the pair of rubber gloves that were inside. She conjured a comb, a hair clip, and another towel; to wipe the gunk that was going to fall.

"Oh before I forget." She cast a locking charm on the door.

Ginny made herself comfortable as Lyra rolled up her jeans up to her knees and her sleeves. She transfigured her clothing into something ragged.

She started to read the instructions.

**Shake bottle first before using**.

Lyra took out the pinkish bottle which read 'colour dye' and shook it and read further.

**Mix your bottle, following the instructions exactly as they are written. Mix should turn purple after mixing correctly.**

Lyra took out the other bottle and poured it into a bowl. She looked around for something to mix it with and then decided to use the wooden stick thingy that was in the box. She was mixing for a good five minutes before the dye mix turned purple.

**After the bottle is thoroughly mixed, work the dye from the roots out, making sure your hair is eventually completely and evenly saturated. You might want to use a comb to help you spread the gunk through your hair and to smooth out the clumps.**

Lyra picked up the mix and made an attempt to put her hand in it. She shivered when she felt the coldness of the thick mixture. She then scooped up the thick substance and dropped it on Ginny's hair.

"That's cold!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I know…"

Lyra took a hand full of hair and smoothed the substance into Ginny's hair; massaging it to which made Ginny relax.

"You know, he best time for friends to talk or family members is when you're doing each others hair." Lyra told Ginny happily.

"Really? Well, it doe sound logical. Mother–Daughter time and visa versa with friends." Ginny said thinking about it.

"I don't really sit down with my Mum and do my hair. She's far to busy with the golden Trio." Ginny smiled slightly.

Lyra was now already halfway with Ginny's hair and took the comb to clear out the clumps that stayed.

"Yeah, well I do a lot of things with my mum, seeing I'm only girl. No offence." Lyra said softly.

"Why would she pay more attention to those three than her only daughter?" Lyra questioned.

Ginny shrugged. "Mostly because of Harry and since Ron is his best friend. Just add that up."

"Well, look on the bright side. When you and Harry start going out officially then you'll be in the centre of it all!" Lyra told her.

Lyra was now finished with Ginny's hair and started to mix the highlight bottles together for the gold and brown.

She conjured a bag of small clips. "Ok, time for the highlights. Let's hope it works Ginny."

Lyra took a few strands of hair and spread the gold highlight mixture over it with a brush. She then took another couple of strand and did the brown one. She continued so.

"Well anyways," Ginny continued. "I don't want to be in the centre of things either, cause then Mum would be to overprotective which she already is!"

Lyra chuckled at that. "All mums are."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah…Hey Lyra,"

"Yeah?"

"Be honest...ok?" Ginny looked up at Lyra who nodded.

"Do you think that maybe Harry and I should be doing this? Especially since he's just started tutoring me?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

Lyra paused and looked at Ginny. "Listen, it doesn't matter. He can still tutor you, but I recommend that you keep it a secret. If Dumbledore finds out he might find you another tutor…like Malfoy or something!"

Ginny laughed a little. "We'll see…"

She heard Lyra sigh of relief. "Done!"

Ginny cheered happily. "What do you have to do know?"

Lyra read the instructions out loud.

**Put the plastic bag over your hair (but not over your entire head, or you will die and dye at the same time). "**How nice." Ginny added.** Twist the bag tightly, and secure it with a hair clip. The heat will help the chemicals react better.**

Set your timer for the amount of time stated in the instructions. During the next thirty minutes or so, take deep breaths. Read a book. Listen to music. It's going to be okay. Remember: it's only hair, and even if it doesn't come out exactly as you would have liked, hair can usually be easily altered (or at least hidden).

When the timer rings, take off the bag, hop into the shower, and follow the directions in the box. Usually, you're supposed to wash your hair with shampoo until the water runs clear, and then condition with an after-dyeing conditioner that should come in the box. 

**Ah, the moment of truth. You're either ready to face the world singing "You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman (or Man)," or ready to invest in head-sized paper bags.**

"Ok well, let's get that plastic bag and the timer. I'll do you hair in the meantime." Ginny said.

--------------------------------------- **Two Hours Later**

"It worked! It Worked!" Ginny exclaimed. She twirled around in the mirror, leaving her hair fly all over her face. It was now carrot-orange with gold and grown highlights. The gold highlights twinkled in any light it came across.

Lyra came into the room with her brown hair and violet purple eyes smiling. "We even did the cutting correctly, well except for that little _slip_."

Ginny stopped smiling. "What _slip_?"

Lyra smiled reassuringly. "Nothing, really. Just I slipped and cut off half an inch of you hair in the back."

Ginny gasped and tried desperately to see the back of her head. Lyra burst out laughing at Ginny. Ginny glared at her. "Don't do that to me! You gave me a heart-attack."

They heard the door opening and saw Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Ginny, what's this I've been hearing about you getting bad grades?"


	4. Snow and Dumbledore

**Tutor Me And Love Me**

**Summary: Ginny's been getting bad grades these past few weeks so Dumbledore's suggests a tutor. Who of all the people will he choose?**

Chapter 4:

"Ginny, what's this I've been hearing about you getting bad grades?"

The two girls turned around and saw Hermione standing in the doorway.

Lyra looked at Ginny curiously before taking her queue and leaving the room, sending Ginny one last cheering look.

"Hello to you too Hermione." Ginny replied a bit sour.

"Sorry, didn't mean to burst in like that, but I heard from one of your dorm mates that you've been doing badly in school and that Dumbledore recommended a tutor for you, which happens to be Harry." She said, closing the door and walking over to sit on Ginny's bed.

_Wait till I see Oricarn…_ Ginny thought evilly.

"It's not that much of a big deal, you know. I'm doing much better now you know. No need to worry or tell Ron." She added.

Hermione looked at Ginny and raised her eyebrows,. "Of course I'm going to tell Ron. He's your brother and he needs to know what's going on with you." Ginny snorted.

"He only cares if I'm dating some other bloke." Ginny snapped and walked over to her bed heatedly.

"That's not true Ginny. He really does care, you know."

"Hermione, please don't start defending him please." She said hotly.

Hermione sighed. "Well how is it going then…the tutoring?"

Ginny sighed and wondered if she should tell Hermione about her lessons with Harry. Well the _other lessons_ you know.

"They're good, great actually. Harry's been teaching me a lot lately." _A Little too much but who cares?_

Hermione nodded curtly before asking. "You know, I thought you had to be smart for that."

Ginny laughed at her remark.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Ginny smiled.

"You know, if you want, I could volunteer to help Harry with the tutoring if he needs it." Hermione inquired honestly.

Ginny looked panicked at his statement. "No! Really Hermione, you don't have to. We're doing just great! I promise to let you know when we need help, ok?"

Hermione considered this for a moment before nodding.

"Hey, did you do your hair?" she got up to get a better look at Ginny's hair.

Ginny nodded. "You like it? Did it not so long ago before you made your Grand entrance."

Hermione blushed slightly, "Yeah, it suits you. Wait till the boys see this. How long does it stay?"

"I really have no clue how long it stays. I did it the muggle way." Ginny informed.

"Well let me see the box," Hermione told Ginny who dived into her trunk for the box and gave it to Hermione. "Ah, it's permanent."

Ginny looked horrified. "Really?!"

Hermione nodded. "Don't worry. You have to grow out of it."

Ginny sighed with relief. "Good. Hey why are you up so late anyways? I thought you would've been in the Great Hall, admonishing Ron or some sort."

Hermione smiled. "No, Neither Ron nor Harry are awake yet. Surprised you can't hear him snoring."

"Good, didn't want to miss my breakfast with Harry." She grinned. Hermione looked at her curiously.

"You're having breakfast with Harry? Why?" Hermione questioned.

_Stop asking so many questions!_

Ginny sighed rather irritated "Well, he asked me to. It's not a crime now is it?"

Hermione shook her head and decided it was time to go. "Well, I guess I'm off. And I expect to hear how the tutor lessons go, ok?"

Ginny nodded briefly. _Who are you? Dumbledore?_

"I mean it Ginny." Hermione told her. Ginny nodded her head madly and beckoned for her to go.

Hermione got up and walked out of the room. Ginny sighed. She wasn't really worried about Hermione telling Ron, at the moment but about how fast her relationship with Harry was going.

She lay down on her bed, crossed her arms behind her head and stared at the ceiling knowingly.

_Hey, little voice in the back of my head…I need you right now!_

_**What is it?**_

_sigh Harry, Tutoring lessons, my heart._

**_Ok, let's start with Tutoring lessons. What's wrong? He's finally realized that he's to thick for the job?_**

_snort No, but they're going well. But what if things get awkward between us or that Harry doesn't want me anymore?_

_**Ok, arriving by Harry. Love, don't worry. Everything will be fine. I don't think Harry would give out such kisses if he wanted to be your friend…**_

_Ok, true. **Is He a good kisser? **Hey! **Answer the question! **He bloody well is! Didn't know he could do that!_

_**Good. Now, onto your heart. What's wrong with it? Having mild failure?**_

"_Gasp" No... But I've never felt this way. Neither with Dean nor Michael… I'm actually scared._

_**My Dear. Don't be. You know, it is strange though but how could you help the way you think of him now? Or how cute he looks when he's dishevelled and coming out of bed? And how hot he is…**cough **Oh right, well you see my point.**_

_Yeah, I see your point. Thanks Issy. **Issy? ** Yep, that your new name; Issadora._

_**I could work with hat. But let me know how things go with you and Harry, ok?**_

_Ok, I'm going to the boy's dormitory now. I'm having breakfast with Harry. grin_

_**Oh? Well la ti da! But first you need to wake up. You fell asleep again. grin**_

_Damn. Bye Issadora!_

Ginny fluttered her eyes open and sat up. She noticed that she was still wearing the ragged clothing she had one when she dyed her hair. She got up and transformed he clothes back to the outfit she had on this morning.

Ginny groggily walked out of the girls' dormitory and headed towards the boys. On her way, she saw a couple of boys whistle at her and sending her winks. Ginny blushed and increase her walking speed.

She sprinted up the stairs to Harry dorm door. She carefully opened the door and poked her head through the opening. Ron wasn't there and only Harry was in bed, sleeping. Ginny smiled secretly and closed the door behind her softly.

She slowly crept over to Harry's bed and stood over him so see if he was awake. He wasn't. Ginny made sure that the bathroom was empty and no one was around.

Harry was lying on his back. Ginny crawled on top of him, making sure to put her knees on each of his sides for the pressure. She leaned down to his ear and couldn't help but inhale his scent.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." She whispered into Harry's ear.

His eyes fluttered open and looked at Ginny warily. "Ginny? What you doing here?" Harry searched for his glasses and put them on.

He turned onto his chest and Ginny made herself comfortable and snuggled in his chest. "Well we're supposed to have breakfast and I came to see if you were already up."

Harry smiled into her hair and wrapped his arms around her. "Well, my morning is beginning very well."

Ginny blushed slightly and rested her chin on his chest. His _naked_ chest.

"You sleep without a shirt? Don't you get cold?" Ginny asked while making small circles on his chest.

Harry was now grinning like an idiot. "Well, yeah but now I'm naked."

Ginny gasped and looked horrified. Harry burst into laughter. "Just joking Gin. Come here."

Ginny brought her head a few inches on top of his and he pulled her down for a deep kiss. Harry felt Ginny smile against his mouth and kissed her more deeply. She responded eagerly.

"Mmm…good morning indeed." Harry smiled. Ginny grinned sheepishly and kissed his again.

"Yeah, now get up and take a shower." She told him and hopped off of him. Harry sighed and got up and walked into the bathroom.

Ginny had cocked her head too see the muscles of his torso and smiled to herself.

A couple minutes later Harry came out wrapped in a towel and smiled at the sight of Ginny lying in his bed curled up. She fell asleep, _again_.

Harry walked over to her and whispered through her hair. "Love, wake up. I'm going to change now. Just preventing unwanted sights."

Ginny laughed softly at that and nodded. "I promise I won't turn around when you're changing. Just tell me when you've got your draws on. Besides with the curtains open, who cares?"

Harry chuckled. "I make a habit of walking around my set starkers. Gives the girls across the towers a thrill when I leave the blinds up."

Ginny chortled at this.

"Hey, did you do your hair?" Harry said suddenly. Ginny laughed.

"Slow are we today?" Ginny mocked.

"Well, I wasn't really concentrating on your hair now as I?" both teens smirked.

"It looks, beautiful on you. Matches your eyes." He added and Ginny smiled smugly.

"Thanks, is it safe for me to turn around now?" Ginny asked. "Sure, turn all you want."

Ginny turned around and saw Harry already had on his pants. Her eyes travelled up to his torso up to his head. He looked rather adorable with his scruffy wet hair and sparkly green eyes.

"What are you smiling at?"

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Harry and shrugged. "Nothing. Just enjoying the view."

Harry blushed at the comment. He was finally dressed after giving Ginny a free show and walked over to her to offer his hand.

Ginny took it and pulled him down on top of her. She kissed him for a few times before bringing his mouth fully onto her lips. She couldn't help but notice how she felt little electric jolts flow through her body. She ran her hand through his and he couldn't help but groan.

Harry broke off the kiss, breathing rapidly. "Ginny, let's go have breakfast. I'm starving!"

Ginny sighed and nodded. Harry pulled her off the bed and Ginny fixed her hair up so that nobody would no what they were up to.

----

Harry and Ginny walked into the Great Hall with linked arms. Harry, always the gentleman offered her to sit first. Ginny giggled slightly and took the seat.

"Hey, where's Ron actually?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked up at her blankly. "I have no idea. Haven't seen Hermione yet neither."

Ginny shrugged it off and went for some eggs and sausage.

A Few moments later Lyra and Oricarn came strolling over. They both took seat next to Ginny. Oricarn started complimenting on Ginny hair.

"Hey, Ori, sit down would you. I've got something to ask you." Ginny patted the space next to her rather evilly.

Oricarn took the seat. Ginny poked her finger in her ribs. "Why did you tell Hermione that I was being tutored?"

Oricarn looked at her surprisingly. "But, it's Hermione. She's your brother's best friend. I thought that-"

"That's exactly WHY I didn't want her to know! She gave me a good interrogation on why, what and when..." Ginny replied glaring at Oricarn.

Oricarn bowed her head in slight guilt. "I'm sorry Ginny."

Ginny sighed. "Don't worry Ori, it wasn't that bad." She gave Oricarn a warm smile and the girl returned it.

"I don't want anybody really to know that I need a tutor, ok?" Ginny told her.

Oricarn nodded. "While, we're at it. What's this I've been hearing about you and Harry from Lyra?"

Ginny rolled her at and glared at Lyra, who looked around distractedly. "I'll tell you later, ok?"

Oricarn pursed her lips but nodded.

Ginny turned back to Harry who was now talking to Neville. She saw Ron enter the Great Hall and cocked an eyebrow at him.

Ron was about to sit between Harry and Ginny when Harry topped him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked rather bluntly.

"I'm taking a seat what does it look like?" Ron told him.

"Well not hear I presume. Ginny's sitting there. Try sitting on the other side." Harry glared at him.

"Mate, it's just Ginny. She doesn't mind." Ron told him.

_**How Insulting!**_

"Actually, I do Ronald. Harry asked me to sit next to him and I did. Go find a spot between Lavender and Seamus." Ginny retorted.

Ron looked slightly taken back and red in the face and walked around the Gryffindor table to sit across from Harry and Ginny.

"Prat." Ginny whispered fiercely.

Harry just shook his head and slipped his hand under the table. He linked his fingers with Ginny's and she smiled while twirling her fingers with his.

Ginny noticed the sound of hooting owls and turned to see a dozen owls spreading out in the Great Hall. Hedwig flew over to Harry and Ginny saw Fawkes land in front of her. The beautiful Phoenix handed her a note then was clenched in his mouth. Ginny took it and rubbed his beak.

"Hello, Fawkes." Ginny smoothed Fawkes' feathers and the Phoenix rubbed his beak against her cheek before flying off again.

She looked at Dumbledore and he gave her a smile, with a little twinkle in his eye.

She opened the letter and read it.

_Miss Weasley,_

_I wish for you to come to my office tonight at 8pm after dinner._

_No need to panic. We shall have a talk about the tutoring lessons._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

_P.S. I think we both know who stole m last Sherbet Lemon._

Ginny grinned slyly at his last note.

"What it is?" Harry asked with a small tone of panic.

"Nothing, don't worry. He just wants to see of its going." Ginny reassured him.

Harry nodded. "Hey, you want to go for a walk?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Let me go for my coat. It's freezing out there."

----

Harry and Ginny walked out in the snow. Harry had his arm wrapped around her and Ginny leaned into his embrace, snuggling close to him.

"I think I'm up to 8 points by now." Harry said softly. Ginny nodded against his chest.

Harry suddenly looked at the snow with evil meanings. _Snow. Ginny._

_Snow…Ginny…_ Harry grinned mischievously and before Ginny knew it she was being throwing backwards into the cold snow.

Ginny gasped and looked at Harry incredulously. "Harry! How could you!"

Harry replied innocently. "Sorry, I had to."

Ginny pouted, "You had to…Well help me up." Ginny reached out with her arm.

Harry took her arm, but Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Harry landed with an 'oomph' on top of Ginny, who was already ready for him with a pile of snow in her arms. She shoved the snow into Harry's face.

Harry rolled onto his back, coughing and trying to wipe the snow off his face. Ginny was now teary-eyed when Harry looked at her.

He sent her a death glare. Ginny got up and started running away from Harry. "Come on, Potter. Catch me if you can!"

Harry got up and sprinted after Ginny. Ginny ran as fast as her short legs could go. She ran around the lake, stopping once in a while to throw a snowball at Harry, who was unfortunately dodging them pretty damn good.

Harry ducked behind a tree. Ginny looked around but didn't see Harry. She stopped running and put her hands on her hips. "We're going to play Hide and Seek now aren't we Harry?" she yelled playfully.

Harry heard footsteps coming towards him. Ginny spotted the tree and the footsteps and walked over to it.

"I know you're behind the tree Harry…Gotcha!" Ginny ran behind the tree but found nothing but air.

"What the-?" Ginny got attacked by a heavy object and landed in the snow.

Harry laughed and gathered snow and dumped it on her head. Ginny squealed when she felt the snow travelled inside her clothes.'

"Damn you... Potter... Wait... till... I…get... my... strength... back..." she breathed, "Get... off!!... You're... Bloody... Heavy..!" she panted,

Harry rolled off of her laughing aloud. Ginny soon joined him.

"Prat." Ginny swatted his arm.

Harry grinned.

He started to spread it harms and legs and made flapping movements.

"Come on, Weasley. You do know how to make Snow angels?" Harry asked mockingly.

Ginny grinned and joined him with making Snow Angels.

"Whoever makes the most now Angels gets a free bag of Sugar Quills." Ginny yelled and ran over to another spot and started to make snow Angels.

"You're on, Weasley!"

----

After 56 Snow Angels, three snowball fights and five chases, Harry and Ginny retired in the Gryffindor common room. Both teens were shivering and quickly shed their coats and sat by the fire.

"Harry, come here and keep me warm." Ginny shivered.

Harry pulled her into a snug embrace. Ginny was leaning with her back against his chest. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent. Ginny sighed and cuddled closer to him.

They sat there holding each other and just enjoying the peace and quiet. They had no clue where everybody went though.

Harry wondered why what it would be like ten years from now, if…no…after he defeated Voldemort. Would she still be there for him and make him laugh like he laughs now? Would she be there to brighten him up and scold him for all kinds of names when he needed it? He was scared. Not of Voldemort but of Ginny.

What if she won't love him back like he loves her? Wait, did her love her? He didn't know what love is, but if this is it…It sure felt good. He was afraid to love. No matter how many hugs he received from Mrs. Weasley or presents from the Weasley's; he was afraid.

Harry looked down at Ginny who was looking up at him knowingly. She smiled and kissed him gradually. She knew what he was thinking and she didn't care. All she wanted was Harry.

Harry gave her a weak smile. Ginny rubbed her nose against his. "What's wrong, Wookie?"

Harry cringed a little at his nickname, "Don't worry about it, _Cuddles_."

Ginny giggled and kissed him full of the lips. Harry pulled her close to him, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Ginny moaned and gripped on his shoulders, kneading his muscles.

Harry slid his hand up at the back of her shirt. He felt her shiver against his cold hand and travelled his both hands to her waist. Harry lifted both of them up and laid them down, with Harry on top.

He planted several kisses on her lips before kissing her jaw ling and slowly travelling up to her temple. Ginny gave a small whimper and pulled of Harry's shirt. She let her hands roam over his chest and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Harry kissed her nose slightly and gave every freckle on her cheek a single kiss. He slowly returned back to her lips. Ginny pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss and running a hand through his hair. Harry groaned and gave her a passionate kiss before resting his head against hers.

After a moment of collecting there selves Ginny said, "I think you should put back on your shirt. Wouldn't want Ronnie-kins or the any member of the Gossip clan to come strolling inhere, would we?"

Harry grinned and put back on his shirt. "Says the one who couldn't take it of anytime faster."

Ginny blushed. "Is that a complaint?" Harry grinned cheekily.

Both Harry and Ginny jumped apart when they heard the portrait flung open and students came strolling in.

Hermione and Ron walked over to them. "Hey you two." Hermione greeted them.

Both murmured their greetings back.

"Ginny, you look a little flushed. What happened?" Ron stated.

Harry and Ginny looked at Ron panicky.

"Oh! Look at the time. I need to go see Dumbledore by Harry!" Ginny ran off and left poor Harry for Ron and Hermione to bear.

_How wonderful…_

----

Ginny sighed as she strolled through the corridors towards Dumbledore's office. So gave the statue her password and walked in. she made an attempt to knock but once again the door clicked open.

"Enter, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore's kind voice said.

Ginny walked inside and closed the door. Dumbledore smiled and offered her a seat. She gradually took the seat and smiled.

"You wanted to speak with me, Professor?" Ginny looked at him expectantly.

"Indeed. It's concerning the tutor lessons," Ginny frowned a bit. _God, please don't let him know._

Dumbledore smiled, "Is there something that I shouldn't know then Miss Weasley?" Ginny blushed and shook her head.

Dumbledore smiled at her for a few moments. "Very well, I hope you don't mind me asking you a few questions?"

Ginny nodded solemnly.

Dumbledore nodded curtly. "How is the tutoring lessons departure?"

"It's going very well actually. Harry's been eh…very helpful so far." Ginny replied, trying not to sound obvious.

"And Mister Potter himself?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Harry? Well I think that Harry thinks that it's going really well too." Ginny improvised.

Dumbledore nodded and folded his hands. "Do you witness any improvement, in such small notice?"

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "Ehm, yeah I do. I think I've been paying more attention to class and understanding more. Harry pointed out that I should stop being so hard-headed and just learn the facts instead of indulging them."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Mister Potter proves his thickness wrong, I see. He is indeed correct."

"I also do believe that you and Mister Potter were up in the Astronomy Tower last night?" Dumbledore looked at her over hi half-moon glasses.

Ginny blushed and started stammering. "Well, um... you see...he...erm..."

"No need to worry, Miss Weasley. You didn't have a curfew regarding the curriculum." Dumbledore smiled at her.

Ginny sighed with relief.

_You think he knows?_

_**Let's hope not!**_

"Is there something worrying you Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

Ginny looked at the Headmaster curiously before shaking her head. "No, not really. I have a lot on my mind. That's all."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Before you leave Miss Weasley; I assume you have an exam of Potions coming up, if I'm not mistaken."

Ginny nodded. "Yes sir, why?"

"You'll be having an extra tutoring hour with Mister Potter; seeing that the exam is in two days. I would be pleased if you could pass the message onto Mister Potter. You may leave, now Miss Weasley." Dumbledore informed her smiling.

Ginny nodded and let a package slip from her hand onto the chair and quickly made her way out of The Headmasters office.

Dumbledore looked up and saw a pack of Lemon Drops sitting on the chair where Ginny had been. He couldn't help but chuckle softly and conjured the Sherbet Lemons towards him and starting eating it.

----

Ginny walked up into her dorm and was greeted by two exciting girls.

"Ginny you've got a present. We haven't opened it yet. It took me 5 shoes and 3 pulled muscles to stop Ori." Lyra told her.

Ginny looked at her bed and saw a cream-white rosebud with a tint of red on it's petal on her bed. There was a note next to it and Ginny opened it to read it.

_Dear, Cuddles._

_The red rose whispers of passion,  
And the white rose breathes of love;  
O, the red rose is a falcon,  
And the white rose is a dove.  
But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
With a flush on its petal tips;  
For the love that is purest and sweetest  
Has a kiss of desire on the lips._

_With love,_

_Wookie_

Ginny was in awe. Another thing discovered from Harry.

_**How romantic…**_

"It's from Harry." she told them.

Both girls gasped and Ginny couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"I'm jealous." Lyra admitted. Ginny snorted and sighed.

"Nine points for Harry…"


	5. Christmas Loving

**Tutor Me And Love Me**

**Summary: Ginny's been getting bad grades these past few weeks so Dumbledore's suggests a tutor. Who of all the people will he choose?**

Chapter 5: Christmas Loving

"Harry! Oh thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!" Ginny flung herself into Harry's arms on the following tutoring lessons. She planted kisses all over his face, hugging him tightly.

Harry, who wasn't really complaining, held her out at arm length. "High praised indeed, what did I do?"

Ginny excitedly flashed the paper in his face. He took it from her and she pointed to the right upper corner. Harry's eyes slowly scanned the corner and saw an "E" scribbled on the paper.

"It's for Divination, and that's not all! I got an O for Potions!" Ginny squealed delightfully and wrapped her arms around him again, snogging him senseless.

Harry laughed and kissed her back. "See, I told you it would be alright!"

Ginny smiled and nodded. She nudged her nose against his face. "Thanks for the flowers, Mookie."

Harry laughed, "Your welcome Puddles. I think I liked Wookie better."

Ginny pretended to look hurt. "Well then I'll think up another one, _Snookums_"

Harry laughed in her face. "Anything you want, Red."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "What do you say if we do something else for ten minutes before studying?" She gave him an evil grin.

Harry returned the smile. "I do not know what exactly you mean, Miss Weasley. Please be so kind to show me."

"With pleasure, _Professor_."

----

Finally, the holidays arrived. The castle was empty; well expect for ten students. Te Hogsmeade trip was today and Ginny and Lyra were up in their dorm talking.

"So are you going to tell Rona bout Harry anytime soon?" Lyra enquired.

Ginny paled slightly. "Of course not! What do you think will happen if I do?"

Lyra shrugged. 'What's the worse that could happen?"

She thought about how she could explain it. "It's Harry we're talking about. Mum and Dad think of him like a son. He's Ron's best mate. We've been dating for like over a month, and I -- I can't just up and tell Ron that we're together, because then he'd ask how we got together and I would have to explain the whole bad grades situation, and he'd tell Mum and Dad, who would tell my brothers. Harry would be on the Missing Persons list the following morning."

Lyra laughed. "Well, what if he finds out? He would be furious."

Ginny sighed. "Out of all Molly Weasley's children, Ron and I have the worst temper. Unlike me, Ron can't control it that well…"

Lyra scoffed. "Well, then you'll just have to delay it, I suppose."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "Harry's taking me to Hogsmeade today. You think you can do without me for an hour or two?"

Lyra smiled. "You have a date with Harry? You never told me about this? I knew you went with him last week, though. How _are_ things going between you and Harry?"

Ginny blushed slightly. "Things are going great. He also promised to take me on a picnic for Christmas."

"Where?"

"Erm, he said he knew a special place where no one had been." Ginny shrugged.

"Well you must promise to tell me everything about it when you get back!" Lyra told her sceptically.

"Of course I will. At least you will not go and talk your mouth out to the Gossip Squad." Ginny said loudly for Oricarn to hear in the bathroom.

"I said I was sorry!" They heard Oricarn yell back pleadingly.

"Just hurry up! If you're not ready in the next ten minutes we will be leaving with or without you!" Lyra admonished.

---

Ginny, Lyra, Oricarn and Harry walked into Hogsmeade. Lyra and Oricarn set off for Honkeydukes whilst Ginny and Harry went to the Three Broomsticks.

Harry ordered some butterbeer for them and searched for a table. Once seated, they started having an animated conversation.

"You did what?!" Ginny cried out laughing. Harry laughed.

"Well, I told Ron that Hermione was seeing Malfoy just to spite him. So he went of storming up to Hermione and yelled at her face until he was hoarse."

"You should've sent he look on Malfoys face when Ron starting throwing a fit at him!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny stifled her laughing, well tried to. "So," she started to twirl her fingers with his, "where are you taking me on Christmas day?"

Harry smiled and linked his hands with hers. "It's in the night and you'll just have to see."

"The night? I thought it was a picnic." Ginny replied. She blushed when Harry took her hands and kissed her fingers.

"We could have a picnic to if you want to." He looked at her.

Ginny waved it off. "No, it's much more romantic at nights." Harry laughed at her mockingly.

"Are you going to at least tell me what you've got planned?" Ginny asked innocently, giving him her puppy eyes.

Harry leaned over and kissed her pushed out lips. "Sorry, Red. It's a secret."

"And what if I decide not to go?" she purred.

"Well then you wont get your present." He stated.

"There's a present involved? Well then I'll take the present and run away." She told him triumphal.

"I'm not letting you go that easy, Red." He told her huskily.

Ginny bit her lip and shivered at his tone of voice. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the Three Broomsticks, and didn't stop walking until they reached the forest.

Harry pulled her into an embrace and kissed her hard. Her ran his tongue over her lips and entered her hot mouth with a swift movement. Ginny sighed and pushed him on the bench.

"Ginny, what if-"

She cut him off by straddling him and kissed him hard.

"I don't really care who comes at the moment. Besides... there are only a few students of Hogwarts here." She told him breathlessly and kissed him again.

Harry removed his thoughts. He hands slowly made their way under her thick coat, onto her warm body. Ginny shivered. Harry always had cold hands.

Ginny unzipped his jacket and proceeded to let her hands roam freely under his shirt. She felt the goose-bumps rise up from the cold air.

Harry's hand travelled up her stomach and softly cupped her beasts. Ginny gasped into his mouth. Harry immediately stopped all is actions.

"I'm sorry… I-" Ginny silenced him with her finger on his lips.

"Don't worry, Harry. It- It's ok. I liked it." Ginny blushed. Harry smiled softly and slid her up of his lap.

"Come on, we better be going back or do you want to stay here for a while?" Harry asked her cautiously.

Ginny shook her head and spread out her arms. Harry smiled and lifted her up before closing her in on his strong, warm embrace.

"Harry?"

"Hmm…?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

He smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "You're not alone."

He planted at kiss on her mouth and Ginny smiled and snuggled back into his arms. He never felt this happy in his entire life, neither did Ginny.

----

"Ginny! Wake Up! It's Christmas!" Lyra pulled of her sheets and literally kicked her out of bed.

Ginny scowled at her. "For Merlin's sake Lyra! I was getting up, impatient little wench"

"I love to too, now hurry up and get dressed. I'll be in the common room waiting. There are tons of presents there!" Lyra strolled out of the dorm, humming Christmas songs.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked in the bathroom.

A few moments later Ginny walked in the common room and was greeted by hugs, kisses, greetings and presents pushed in her hand.

"I hope you like it."

Ginny tilted her head back to see Harry grinning at her and gave her the present. She raised her eyebrow at him, he gestured for her to open it.

She ripped off the paper and saw a white velvet box. She opened the box and gasped. It was a rare sterling silver lovers pendant. It was two pendants mended in one. There was a sort line in the middle that looked like a knife that was in a wrap by the pendants silver lines.

She pulled him down for a quick kiss that nobody noticed and mouthed a 'thank you' at him.

"Hey Ginny, what's that you got there?" Ron asked her, and she showed it to him.

"Harry, gave it to me. Pretty isn't it?" Ginny told him. Ron looked stunned.

"It looks expensive." Ron told her, eyeing the pendant.

Harry shrugged. "It's not that much of a big deal. I just thought it would suite her. Want me to put it on for you Cu-Gin?"

Ginny suppressed a giggle and nodded, handing him the pendant and held her hair back for Harry to put it on.

Ginny got a few books of Quidditch from Ron, a Spell Checking Quill from Hermione, 3 bags of Lemon Drops with 2 packs of chocolate frogs from Lyra and a bracelet from Oricarn.

Harry got a pair of good woollen socks from Mr and Mrs. Weasley, a book from the Dark Arts from Hermione and a bracelet from Oricarn. Ginny had told him that she would give him her present when they went to the picnic.

They played a muggle game called Pictionary, which Hermione explained, they laughed with each other sharing jokes from past Christmas'. Everything was prefect.

Ginny and Harry were strolling the Hogwarts ground towards the picnic Harry organized for them. Ginny was walking in front of Harry, with his hands shoved into her jacket pocket, whispering soft words into her ear that made her blush.

"Close you eyes," Harry told her. Ginny gave a little protest but closed them.

"If you make me bump into anything, you're dead meat!" Ginny warned.

Harry chuckled, "Well, I promise I won't let you bump into anyth- BLACK HOLE!"

Ginny screamed and clung onto Harry who roared with laughter.

If looks could kill, Harry would've been having heart failures by now. Ginny punched his shoulder.

"You git! How could you do that to me?" Ginny exclaimed hitting him once more.

"I'm sorry love, it was to tempting." Harry looked at her innocently. Ginny snorted and folded her arms.

"I'm so not closing my eyes anymore." She retorted.

"Come on, Red. I promise I won't do it again," Harry pleaded. "Pretty please, with a strawberry on top?"

Ginny closed her eyes and huffed irritated.

"Good girl, now follow me. I won't drop into any dark holes." He snickered.

After six trees, five black holes and eight scratch marks, they finally reached their destination. Ginny felt a cool breeze fly by her and shuddered.

"Ok, open your eyes."

Ginny opened her eyes and gasped. There was a huge lake with a waterfall on the other side. The water looked a violet/blue colour and was glistering from here to God knows where it ended. She looked around and smiled when she saw a red blanket with candles.

Ginny turned back to him and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Thank you, Harry."

"Whatever you want, Red." He sighed and brought them into a soft, searing kiss.

"Come on, let's go sit down." Harry pulled her over to the blanket and sat down, bringing Ginny down with him.

Ginny seated herself between Harry's legs and leaned into him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

They sat there in silence, listening to each others breathing and staring at the waterfall. Even though the waterfall was silent, it was beautiful. When the water hit the ground it turned into a pink colour and then blended in with the rest of the water.

Harry wished they could stay like this forever. He had no worries when he was with Ginny. No nightmares, or scar pains. Just peace.

"Hey, Harry look." Ginny pointed up in the air to the stars.

Harry looked up and smiled. The Leo had finally reached Virgo. The two stars joined each other and there was a flashing light. It looked just as clear as the North Star.

Ginny turned around and pushed Harry down onto the ground. She kissed him deeply. Harry ran his hand threw her hair.

Ginny pinned him down and kissed him roughly. His hands were working on taking off his jacket; once off, he let his hands wander under her shirt. He planted soft kisses on her cheeks and kiss her neck.

Ginny went mind went blank for a moment went he kissed her sensitive spot on her neck. Harry rolled them over and let his hand cup Ginny's breasts, kneading them softly. Ginny sighed and took off Harry's shirt.

Although it was cold, they were hot. Harry told her to take off her shirt and she did so.

"Didn't know you black was your colour." Harry murmured against her skin.

"No, you do…" she replied.

Harry planted kisses over her stomach and made his way back up to her mouth.

"Ginny, we need to stop." Harry groaned.

Ginny looked at him for a moment and nodded. Harry conjured a warm blanket and put a warming charm on it. Harry rolled over to his side, cuddling Ginny with against him. She snuggled deep into his chest, which made Harry grin.

He stroked the strands of her hair and kissed the top of her head softly. They weren't going to say anything to each other about their last action. They just laid there holding each other.

"How am I doing so far?" Harry asked softly.

"Twelve points for Harry…" she replied before dozing off o sleep. Harry knew they shouldn't sleep out here but he couldn't care. He too soon followed Ginny into sleep.

**A/N: guess you lot were thinking something I finally about to happen! Well you'll just have to wait and see when it does..**


	6. Waterfalls

Ginny smiled to herself, remembering last night's events. She opened her eyes and saw Harry there sleeping, his hair falling slightly into his eyes and his mouth slightly open. She giggled slightly. He looked so adorable, lying like that…so innocent, harmless, not awake…can pull pranks on.

Ginny grew an evil smile on her lips. She looked around the environment for something to taunt Harry with. It was still a beautiful sight, even more beautiful in the morning. The water was crystal clear now.

She smiled and found a tree branch. She slowly trailed the branch up his torso until she reached his nose. The twig still had some leaves on it. She lowered the stick right above his nose and started to sway it across the bridge of his nose. He stirred and grumbled something which made Ginny stifle a giggle.

She proceeded to crawl over him, making sure she didn't touch him to much. She stopped when she was above his face and smiled.

"Harry…" she whispered.

Harry mumbled something in response. Ginny smiled and whispered in his ear again. He didn't respond. Ginny eyed him suspiciously, before she felt two strong arms snake around snake around her waist and pull her down against Harry's body.

"Morning, gorgeous." Harry smiled and planted a kiss on her lips.

She couldn't help but smile before kissing him back.

"Morning to you too." She kissed his nose.

"How long have you been up?" Harry asked her, while fixing his glasses.

"Not long, just a few minutes…" Ginny grinned.

"Ah, so it was you who was scratching with my nose." Harry wiggled his eyebrow at her.

"Well, it wasn't me, actually. It was that nice long, steely, muscular branch over there!" Ginny pointed to the branch she picked up.

Harry chuckled and pulled her body back against him. Ginny sighed laid her head down and listened to his heartbeat. Tracing circles on his chest.

"Hey, wanna do something exotic?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Like what?" Ginny murmured.

"Like this." Harry picked her up with his Quidditch reflexes and threw her over the rock, watching her fall into the water.

Ginny had barely time to react. The only thing she remembered was flying through the air and hitting the cool water. She gasped for air and at Harry when she came up.

"Harry James Potter! You get your ass down here this instant! I can't believe you did that to me! How could you! I thought you LOVED me!" Ginny kept calling Harry names and scolding him for things he never heard of.

Harry chuckled and jumped over the cliff, landing in the water not to far from Ginny. Ginny quickly swam over to where he landed and waited for him to come up.

Ginny patiently waited for him. After a few seconds she started calling for him. Could he really hold his breath that long underwater? What if he got caught in some stupid plant or, or got eaten by a ferocious squid! What am I doing here!

Ginny started to panic before she felt something grab her foot.

Ginny found it was time to start crying.

A load of bubbles came bubbling from the water. She spotted dark hair rising form the water and started to glare. Harry.

Harry rose form the water, chuckling at her. "So much for Gryffindor courage."

Ginny swatted the back of his head. "How could you do that to me? I thought something awful happened to you! I-I thought you were…dead or something."

Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. "You're not gonna lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

Ginny nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, race you to that rock." Harry pointed to the rocks that were a few feet away from them. Ginny smiled and dipped his head under water. She swam off and swam as fast as she could towards the rocks.

She saw Harry gaining on her, so she decided to use her feet. She shoved her foot into Harry's face who grimaced in response.

"Cheater!" Harry yelled at her. Ginny laughed and cheered victoriously when she reached the rock.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. He pulled her towards and then pinned her against the rock. Ginny breathed in sharply and stroked a few strands of wet hair from his face. She didn't know what she saw in his eyes. It was love for sure but she couldn't describe the other. Se pulled his face towards him and kissed him.

Harry wrapped his arms around her more tightly, nipping softly on her bottom lip. He smiled when he felt her moan. Ginny had no clue how she got topless and where the hell her pants went and why Harry was shredded from his garments.

Ginny trailed her hands over his chest and made her way towards his back, she couldn't resist but placing her hands on his backside, pulling him towards her. Harry laughed softly at that and planted wet kisses over her neck. He sucked on her pulse which dazzled her. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own. They travelled down to his boxers and started pulling them down. Harry grabbed her hands, Ginny looked at him.

"I want this, Harry." She whispered, before fully pulling them down. It was kind of tricky trying to get out of them underwater. She could feel his excitement pressing against her, which made her shudder.

Soon enough they were all in their own glory, until Harry stopped his actions and looked at her.

"Ginny, are you sure? I mean this is kind of an awkward position and I-you ne-" Ginny placed a finger on his lips.

"I don't care. I'm doing it with you and that's the only thing that matters." Ginny gazed into his eyes. She could tell he wanted nothing more than to make love to her.

"I love you, Ginny." Harry whispered before joining them together. Harry covered her mouth to stifle the cries.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. Ginny shook her head.

"Don't be. Jus- Just don't stop." She whispered and clung to him.

Even thought it was both their first time. It felt pretty good. But given their position; other times would be better. Ginny never thought she could feel like this in her entire life. Everything was perfect as it should be.

---------------------------------------

"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked when they came threw the portrait hole of the Fat Lady.

Harry shrugged. "Probably gone to Hogsmeade. I'm going to take a shower."

Ginny nodded, walking back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll be at your dorm in the next twenty minutes so you better hurry with that shower Mr. Potter if you want to receive a special gift from me."

Harry's mouth went dry. He quickly kissed her and ran u the stairs. Ginny giggled and ran up to the Girls dormitory.

When she finally reached to her room she threw herself on her bed, with a huge smile on her face.

"And where have you been since last night?"

**A/N: Sorry I took so long with this chapter! Been very busy! Oh and before I forget. Carolyn e-mail me as soon s you can! I've got something! (It is partially for this story and for something else, you nosy people! Lol)**


End file.
